The Planet and the Stars
by DekotaSkye
Summary: When a father and son don't speak...when they are so much a like. New Part 3.
1. Reflections

The Planet and the Stars  
  
By DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I'm just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks to Andromeda for her hard work in keeping me straight. Spoilers: Parts of the discussion was taken from Terra Firma. It takes around a month after Bad Timing earth time. Rated: G  
  
Part 1: Reflections  
  
Olivia brought out a tray with coffee and cups onto the deck just outside the kitchen. Jack leaned his rear against the rail and watched the sunset. His thoughts were never far from thinking of John. The feeling he had, that he would never see John again, nagged at him again. When John phoned home with the message he had to destroy the wormhole in order to save earth, the old feeling came back with a vengeance. Jack always had pride in his sixth sense, now he wished it had been wrong.  
  
He gaze swept over Olivia as she filled the cups. She looked up and smiled, as she crossed the deck bringing him a cup. Leaning on the rail next to him she took a sip of her own coffee. Sharing a moment of silence they watched the sun make its last flare of color before disappearing.  
  
"You're thinking of John aren't you," Olivia stated.  
  
Studying his coffee Jack finally nodded his head.  
  
"You know he wants us to continue."  
  
"I know, Livvy, and we are," he muttered into his coffee. "Sometimes it." Sighing, he glanced over at his daughter with a haunted smile. "It's just." Shaking his head he lifted his cup to his lips again. "Don't mind the ramblings of an old man."  
  
Sitting her cup down, Olivia faced her father with a look of understanding. "It's what they had been saying about him. What he did?" Olivia was working herself up. "They just don't have a clue about the real dangers that could have occurred. They're self important arrogant."  
  
Chuckling, Jack finished off his coffee. Olivia broke off, joining in the laughter. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I totally agree with you, and I convey that to them." Jack sat his cup down and faced out into the darkened yard. "I'll be glad when John comes back and the cynics will have to..."  
  
Jack let the words trail off as his gaze turned up to the night sky. "All though I am planet bound, my heart will soar through the stars as my soul takes flight."  
  
"That's pretty. Who said it?" Livvy asked.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Really? I didn't know he wanted to be an astronaut?"  
  
"He didn't." Jack reflected. "He loved to fly. I think he was the happiest when he was in the air."  
  
"Father like son."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Dad, did you and John really get to talk about what happened to him while out there?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"No. Why? Did he say something to you?" He asked, focusing his attention on her.  
  
She leaned against the railing again. "Not exactly."  
  
"Meaning."  
  
Pushing away from the rail she walked over to the table, setting both cups back on the tray. A hand settled on her shoulder as she continued staring at the table.  
  
"Livvy, if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand. Looking back I think he wanted to tell me something but I put him off." His voice dropped to a mumble. "I just never dreamed there wouldn't be time."  
  
Turning, Olivia tried to smile as her gaze moved over his face with concern. "Dad, it's not your fault. Remember what you told me after he'd called you the last time?"  
  
Frowning Jack shrugged his shoulders. Patting him on the chest Olivia smiled sadly.  
  
"I asked you why he had to be the one to be lost in space."  
  
"And I told you that it must have been his destiny, " Jack finished. Hugging his daughter close he sigh.  
  
Pulling back Olivia said, "John was sitting at the dinning room table looking through the picture album. I asked him where he wanted to live?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said he didn't know, and asked me to tell him where he belonged."  
  
Jack sat down heavily; a despairing expression came over his face. He whispered, "Belong."  
  
Pulling another chair closer she took one of her father's large hands. She needed to have contact with him. Either to give or gain strength she wasn't sure. She said, "He pointed at our childhood pictures and said that he recognized the faces and some of the places, but it wasn't his life. "  
  
Olivia bit her bottom lip before she continued. "John pointed at Mom's picture with the saddest expression. He said he missed her and."  
  
Jack gazed was locked on the tabletop. He cleared his throat but his voice was still raspy with emotion. "I wish she was here now.she always knew what to say."  
  
"John pointed at your picture. Dad, he said he missed you, but you had changed so much he didn't feel he could talk to you."  
  
Jack looked up sharply. "Couldn't talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah, because you were the Director of Extraterrestrial Studies, and what you heard would go to the government. "  
  
"That's not true. Livvy, why would he believe such a thing?" Jack's voice grew in volume, clearly upset that his own son didn't trust him enough.  
  
Patting her father's hand she tried to reassure him. "Dad, please. I asked him if he really believed you couldn't keep a confidence. He only replied that coming back to earth had been a mistake. It was an accident, and it shouldn't have happened. There were things the government couldn't hear. I asked him if the it was bad." She paused.  
  
Tears shined in Jack's eyes. "Did he tell you?"  
  
"No, he just laughed and told me not to worry," Olivia finished shaking her head.  
  
"Gawd," Jack swore softly as he dropped his eyes to the tabletop again. "A mistake? He believed it was all a mistake." Jack raised his eyes. "When we first learned he was still alive, it was hard to believe. Then when I stood on Moya and saw him walk through those doors.my world came back to life.all the pain just dropped away."  
  
Olivia fell to her knees beside her father and wrapped her arms around him. Jack silently cried for a moment. She whispered in his ear. "He loves you, Dad. He was so happy.you have to believe that. When he comes back to us."  
  
Jack looked up and spoke with the Crichton determination. "You're right. Earth needs to be ready, and we will work toward the goal he wanted. There will be another time for John and I. I believe that. "  
  
He kissed Olivia on the cheek before he helped her to stand. "I am hungry what do you want?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
Laughing John hugged his daughter close. Taking one last look toward the stars he remembered the last of the line of his father's saying. My heart will soar through the stars as my soul takes flight. My heart and soul is with you son. 


	2. Sharing

The Planet and the Stars  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
(Some dialog is taken from Terra Firma. It takes place after Bad Timing and shortly after the beginning of the fifth season.)  
  
Part 2: Sharing  
  
John stood on the other side of the grid-door listening to sounds of retching. A few microts later, Aeryn staggered back from the refresher chamber and carefully crawled onto the bed, hoping the last bout of morning sickness was over. She buried her head into her pillow. John smiled in sympathy, what a way for her to start a day.   
  
She rolled onto her back, covering her abdomen with her hands and closed her eyes. He heard her whisper, "Please go back to sleep, little one."  
  
About two days ago this started with Aeryn getting up and rushing to the refresher chamber. He rolled out of bed and followed close behind at the sound of violent gagging. Afterward he had lovingly helped her back to bed, he wiped her face with a damp cloth.  
  
"It'll be all right," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Only because you're not the one emptying your guts out," she griped. "It must have been something I've eaten."  
  
Brushing strains of her black hair from her face, he mused. "I would hazard a guess this could morning sickness."  
  
Turning an eye toward him. "Morning sickness?"  
  
"Yeah, pregnant women get it in the early part of their expectancy. At least some human women do."  
  
"And how long does this last?" She asked him suspiciously.   
  
"Ah, maybe the first two or three months."  
  
She gave him a blank stare before turning her head away, to mutter under her breath. "Frell, this is what I really need at the moment."  
  
After Aeryn had recovered from her morning sickness John had seek out D'Argo to ask him. "You know something about pregnant Sebacean females, right?"  
  
Bowing his head slightly, D'Argo studied his friend. "Sort of. Why?"  
  
"Well, Aeryn woke to morning sickness and I was wondering."  
  
"Morning sickness?" D'Argo asked mystified.   
  
"Yeah, pregnant women throw up a lot after they wake-up in the morning," John said. "I've heard my older sister said she had morning sickness at night to, so I think it might be different with each woman."  
  
Shaking his head D'Argo held up his hand. John stopped rambling. " Lo'Laan never had this morning sickness at anytime of the day, during her whole pregnancy."  
  
"Great! Now Aeryn will say it's my fault," John groaned.  
  
"What do you mean your fault?" D'Argo asked puzzled again.  
  
"She'll see it as a human thing."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, my friend," D'Argo said as he patted John on the shoulder.  
  
Now here he stood watching his poor love suffering with another bout of sickness. Opening the door he approached the bed cautiously. Aeryn lay with her back to him. He stopped just short of his side of the bed. Attentively, he asked, "Aeryn, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better as long as I don't move."  
  
He climbed into bed, stretching out behind her, and gently took her into his arms. She moved closer to him. The motion was a mistake. Another wave of nausea hit, and she swallowed a moan as she turned her face into the pillow.   
  
Sensing her distress, John mumbled in her ear as he gently made soft circles on her lower back. Aeryn turned her face once more toward the wall, and closed her eyes in pleasure. He could feel her relaxing. Kissing her on the side of her neck he held her closer.  
  
Aeryn took his hand and hugged it to her face. Sighing, she muttered out. "I am glad we have gotten this time together. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," he whispered. Then once more they let silence stretch out for the time as they held each other.  
  
"John?"  
  
Burying his face into her hair, he muttered. "Go to sleep, babe, you'll feel better when you wake up."   
  
"John, I've been wanting to talk to you about something?"  
  
"Can't it wait till later?" He pleaded, not really wanting to talk but only to cuddle with her.   
  
"No. We're alone and no one is needing us right now," she reasoned.  
  
Giving into the enviable John turned his head looking up at the ceiling. "Go for it," he said.  
  
"Go for what? All I want to do is talk and we can do that from here," Aeryn said.  
  
Rising up on his elbow John peered into Aeryn's face, the corner of her mouth twitching. She cut her eyes up at him. Kissing her on the cheek, he whispered as he lay back down, "Funny, Aeryn, real funny. Now what is it you want to talk about. the baby's name?"  
  
"Name?" Aeryn asked in confusion. "Is it important to name the baby now?"  
  
"Not really but we're going to have to come up with some possibilities."  
  
"Ok, maybe later. I need to talk to you about something more important."  
  
Hugging her close, he waited for her to speak. Nervously, Aeryn paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath she asked, "When you find another way back to Earth and we go there for a visit, what do you think your family will feel about us creating a baby?"  
  
John remained quite still as the impact of those words hit him. The longer he delayed in answering the more apprehensive Aeryn grew.   
  
"John?"  
  
The uneasiness in her voice drew him from his stupor. "They will be happy for us."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Gently, John said, "Face me." He helped her turn to face him. Settling back down, her eyes searched his.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because they will care for any child we have. She will be taken into the family and loved no matter what."  
  
Her eyes searched his face. "Your father told me that he wouldn't be shocked if we cared for each other. He knew that we." She let the sentence die out with a little shrug.  
  
John rested his head on his elevated hand. Stunned, he asked. "He said this? When.where.?"  
  
"When we took a side trip to your large-ring planet."  
  
"Saturn. What else did you two discuss?"   
  
She traced his chin with her finger. "The possibility of our species being related. A little of this and a little of that. "  
  
"Hmm, "he mused as his other hand took a strand of her hair, and started to play with it. "So he guessed we had strong feeling for each other?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered as her finger moved to outline his lips. Those beautiful, sexy lips, she mused, as she pondered if should let her desire to kiss them take over.  
  
"So, if Dad guessed that," John paused remembering what his father had said to him on their last talk. "You know Dad said that when I had kids of my own."  
  
John broke off when he saw the smoldering look in Aeryn's eyes. He raised her fingers to his lips kissing them. She lay there motionlessness. Clearing her throat she managed to say, "He thought that if we worked things out we might."  
  
"Yeah, Dad understood more about our relationship then I was letting on."   
  
Aeryn rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "I was trying so hard to learn if you really had any feeling for me and I asked your father, Olivia and even your girl friend." Shaking her head, she said. "Jack."  
  
Sitting up, John interrupted in astonishment, "What do you mean you spoke to Alex about you and me?"  
  
Frowning slightly at his tone, she said exasperatedly, "Because I wanted.no, I needed to know if there was any hope for us. You weren't coming forward with the truth."  
  
"Yeah, I told you my reasons," John retorted.   
  
Seeing the hurt and annoyance on her face, John took a deep breathe. Getting angry was not something he meant to do.  
  
"Aeryn, I'm sorry," he said softly, as he laid back down trying to take her into his arms. She pushed him away, turning her back. Giving a heavy sigh, he lay there and thought sarcastically to himself. Great going John. Here she is sick because she's having your baby and all you can do is snap at her.  
  
"Aeryn, you're right. I shouldn't be getting mad at you." He rolled over onto his side facing her back. "What did they all have to say about us?"  
  
"You really want to know?" She asked after a few more microts of silence.  
  
"Yeah, I really do."  
  
Peering over her shoulder at him, she said. "Your Dad said he believed you still had feeling for me, but that you were back home on Earth now, and needed to time to figure it out. Alex said that every time she asked you about us, you would say nothing was going on, several times. I thought that was bad, but she said I had a lot to understand about humans."  
  
"Oh, how is that?" He inquired as he touched her gently.  
  
"She said sometimes when a person repeats a lie they're trying to convince themselves." She turned her eyes to his. "She said that you were still very much in love with me. I wanted to believe them but."  
  
"I know. And I so wanted to tell you, but with Scorpius and."   
  
She placed a finger on his lips stopping him, and whispered, "I know."  
  
He took her hand in his and kissed it. "That's all past now. They so much as guessed the truth, and I know that they will love you and our children."  
  
Smiling she lay her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. He laid his hand on her abdomen. "You, me, and this little one are a family. Everyone back on Earth and here on Moya is our other extended family. She will be well loved."  
  
Aeryn trailed her hand on his chest. "I love you."  
  
"Never have any more doubt. I love you beyond all hope."  
  
They lay there together for a few microts when D'Argo's voice came over the comms. "John. Aeryn, we have a situation. You both better get up here."  
  
Moaning John shared a brief kiss with her before rolling off the bed. He glanced over at her. "You don't feel sick now?"  
  
"No, like clock work it stops after an arn or two," she said passing him at the door. "I'll forgive you anyway."  
  
"Forgive me?" He countered joining her.  
  
"Hmmm. Pilot and I searched Moya's data banks and it is not common for pregnant Sebaceans to have this morning sickness. Since you said Human's do, it has to be your fault."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's always the man's fault."  
  
"I love you any way. until the next bout of sickness."   
  
Finis 


	3. Bittersweet

The Planet and the Stars  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I'm just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks to Andromeda for her hard work in keeping me straight. Corrections after Beta all mistakes are mine. Spoilers: Parts of the discussion was taken from Terra Firma. It takes place after Bad Timing and shortly after the beginning of the fifth season Earth time. Rated: G  
  
Part 3: Bittersweet  
  
The stars seemed extra beautiful tonight. Glittering like jewels in satin. Looking out the window, he could almost picture Moya gliding in and out. A harsh ironic barking laugh escaped before Jack Crichton took another drink of whiskey. The reality of space was that it was cold. It was filled with dangers he couldn't even begin to comprehend, and John faced them everyday. Jack had begun to understand why John changed; he had to stay alive. Finishing the drink off, Jack forcibly set the glass down harder then he meant. He stared at the blank television thinking bitterly; here he sat safe and protected on his backward little planet while all he wanted was be with.  
  
My son, my son. What have they done to you? What have you been force to do? The changes screamed of hardships that he had to face. Jack had always seen the best of himself and his wife in John. John had been an honorable and much loved man by his family and friends before his disappearance. After his return no one hardly recognized him as the same man, what horrific reasons changed you so?  
  
Bowing his head Jack wiped a stray tear from his cheek. It had been a little over two months since they had retrieved the information John had left on Serenity Base. The officials in IASA had been both irate and distressed over the loss of the wormhole. When the truth became known why John had been forced to destroy it, the reaction was split; some revered him as hero for his self-sacrificing act to protect his homeworld. While others condemned him for denying Earth the advantage the wormhole could provide. Stupid, arrogant people. What did it take for them to realize that if John felt it necessary to close the wormhole than what waited for humanity out there was as close to hell as one could get. Who were they to judge when they haven't even left the safety of their planet? Still all in all, they were ecstatic just to have the technology John had left them. Jack gave another bitter laugh; if the eggheads ever figure it out...  
  
Jack grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle and upended the rest of the liquor into his glass. Picking up the remote, he pressed the play button and watched as John's face spring to life.  
  
"Hey, Dad. I hope you receive this tape. I am more then sure the suites will try to open the box." John laughed. "Any way I took the idea from D'Argo's ship, only you can open it by way of your DNA."  
  
John sat down on what looked like a bed, and a solemn look settled on his face. "There was so much I wanted to tell you but. Olivia told me I should just talk to you. Well, I'm sorry now I didn't get chance to do so. I wanted to let you, Livvy, and Susan know that I'm alive and well."  
  
John looked down, pausing. "I would have stayed on Earth but." He glanced back up, clearing his throat choked with emotion. "I just don't feel like I belong there any more. So much has happened.I had to change. I guess I can say that Moya has become my home. My friends.D'Argo, Chiana, Pilot, Aeryn.and even Rygel have become a part of my extended family."  
  
Chuckling John's face relaxed for a moment. "Ha! I bet you never believed you might find yourself on a first name basis with a bunch of aliens. Weird ha?"  
  
Sobering John stared into the screen. "I miss you, Dad. When I felt lonely, I would talk to you and D.K." a glimpse of pain flashed across John's face. "DK and Karen. Gawd, Dad, I wish.I never wanted that to."  
  
John grew quiet trying to collect himself. His breathing ragged. A hand came into view touching him on the shoulder. Jack leaned forward pressing the pause button. Long taper fingers on a very slim feminine hand. He wondered if John and Aeryn had worked out their problems. Flicking the button again he took a drink before he leaned back.  
  
The hand disappeared, and John's mask was back in place. "I'm really am sorry they had to become victims to one of the horrors that lives on this side of the universe. This is what I wanted.I tried to explain to you.to the others why it is important for Earth to come together. There are great wonders out here, but there are also dangers that even the scifi guys couldn't begin to comprehend. Earth is just not ready. I hope one day." John nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe one day it will be."  
  
"Well, I'm running out of time, more shit is about to hit the fan, and I don't want to be on the receiving end, so."  
  
John glanced off screen, an amused smile settled on his face. "Now for the more personal stuff. Ah, Dad, I wanted you to know that you were right about Aeryn and me."  
  
John was facing the screen again. "Aeryn told me what you had said to her in the prowler. I wanted to think you for that. Our relationship is complicated at best. We've gotten back together and." Breaking off, John held out his hand. The same feminine hand, Jack had seen earlier, appeared leading to Aeryn sitting next to John on the bed. She smiled shyly at the screen. One thing Jack noticed on Aeryn's hand. He hit the paused button again.  
  
Jack leaned forward taking a harder look. Something sparkled on the third finger of her left hand. Damn. His wife's diamond ring that Livvy had given John. It would appear his son and Aeryn finally got it together. Excitedly he hit play button.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that Aeryn and I are together and hopefully in a few months time you'll be able to welcome a new member into the family." John smiled. Aeryn leaned over and whispered in his ear. Nodding his head John's smile exploded. "Well make that two new members."  
  
Aeryn gave one of her radian smiles. Jack breath caught in the back of his throat. Damn, she's gorgeous.  
  
John brought up Aeryn's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I remember Mom saying that you have a soul mate in this universe somewhere, you've just got to look for them. Well, I guess you said I found mine even though I had to go through a wormhole to do it. We do love each other, and Aeryn has consented to become my wife. Now for the second member."  
  
John paused looking at Aeryn and whispered something in her ear. Frowning, Aeryn said something else causing John to sit up straighter-finally nodding his head. Aeryn shook her's again.  
  
Jack found himself sitting on the edge of the coach mumbling to himself. "Come on, guys, talk."  
  
Finally Aeryn shrugged her slender shoulders and faced the screen with a smile and said in clear English. "We wanted you to know that you are going to be a Grandfather. We are going to have a baby and hope that one day you will get to meet her."  
  
"We wanted you and the girls to know. Hell, Dad, you never know we might find our way back to you sooner then you think."  
  
Jack hit the rewind then play button. Aeryn and John repeated the news again. Hitting the pause button he sat back with a gasp. He, Jack Crichton, was going to be a grandfather. His son John was going to be a father. An Aeryn Sun was going to be his daughter-in-law and mother of his new...  
  
Reaching for his glass he swallowed the whiskey down in one gulp. Coughing slightly he looked around for another bottle of Jack Daniels. His mind was grappling with the reality that his grand child would be a real half alien .looking back at the screen he studied Aeryn.really studied her as he remembered the words he had said to her. "I don't see you as an alien." He pressed the play button.  
  
Sobering, John said, "We've got to go. The Scarrans are not happy with us right now and the Peacekeepers are on the hunt. We're heading to where no man has gone before. Well deeper into the Uncharted Territories. Please, Dad, know that we will. " Falling silent John stared at the screen in silence for a moment. "Everything will work out, and that I've got a family here now. I love you, Dad. We'll be seeing you around soon."  
  
John whispered to Aeryn. She raised her hand and waved, flashing her gorgeous smile again. The picture went blank. After a few minutes Jack cut the VCR off and tossed the remote down and simply sat back on the coach trying to take in what he had just been told. He was going to be a father- in-law and most of all a granddad.a grandchild.. Jack mind latched onto what Aeryn had said. A girl. He was going to get a granddaughter from John and Aeryn.  
  
Coming back to reality he reached over to the phone and dialed. After a brief pause he said. "Olivia, are you doing anything right now? I got a message in a bottle from your brother, and I though you.yeah sure I'll be waiting for you. Ok honey, I'll be here."  
  
Putting the receiver back Jack picked up the remote and rewound the tape. Damn, John was getting real good at surpassing his old man. Sitting back Jack once more watched his hero.  
  
Finis 


End file.
